


the magic dragon

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, established yamapi/seira, spawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Pin in a pool withthis.





	the magic dragon

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Jin, I can’t find-”

Yamapi stops short, tightening his hold on the little girl in his arms to keep from dropping her at the sight before his eyes. “ _Jin_.”

“What?” Jin replies, like nothing is out of the ordinary and he is most definitely not wearing a child’s dragon-shaped floatie around his neck. “Sari-chan, where’s your dragon?”

Sari points at Jin. “Uncle Jin has it.”

“No, this is mine,” Jin says seriously. “I bought it myself.”

“Nuh-uh,” Sari replies back, pouting at him with Yamapi’s lips. “You took mine.”

Jin puts his hands on his hips, which just makes the whole scene even more comical. “Are you accusing me of stealing, Yamashita Sari?”

Sari nods. She squirms until Yamapi lets her down, then pads over to Jin and starts pulling at his leg. “Give it.”

“Sari-chan,” Jin says as he pokes her hands back. “What do you say when you want something?”

“Give it _please_ ,” Sari says sweetly, grinning up at him.

Jin sighs and pulls the floatie over his head, placing it on the ground so that Sari can step into it.

“Thank you!” she says before he can prompt her.

Yamapi just leans against the wall as Jin makes sure his daughter is covered in sunblock to his satisfaction with the floatie secure around her waist, then leads her to the pool.

“I think I like having him around,” Seira whispers from behind him, smiling as she watches her daughter with the man Yamapi broke up with her for. “It’s almost like he’s her father too.”

“You’re early,” is all Yamapi says, but his heart warms at the implication. “She didn’t get to go swimming yet, would it be okay to come back in a few hours?”

“I came to bring her some more clothes,” Seira replies, and that’s when Yamapi turns around to face her. “You can keep her for another night if you want.”

Yamapi accepts the bag as he watches Jin let Sari dunk him in the pool. When he emerges, he shakes his head much like a dog would and Sari squeals as the water goes all over the place. “I think that would be fine.”

He feels a kiss on his cheek and stares at Seira incredulously. “What was that for?”

She smiles in a way that could be construed as a smirk, then glances towards Jin and Sari before meeting Yamapi’s eyes. “I see the appeal.”

“Mommy!” Sari yells from the pool. “Do we have to go now?”

Seira shakes her head. “No, you can stay with Daddy and Uncle Jin for another night.”

“Yay!” Sari and Jin cheer, doing a high-five that Jin purposely misses and ends up dunking himself.

“I hope he knows how much you love him,” Seira says quietly, offering a comforting pat on the arm.

“Someday,” Yamapi replies, and he’s staring too hard at the two loves of his life to notice Seira walk away.  



End file.
